1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting control apparatus and an LED lighting control system using the apparatus and, more particularly, to an LED lighting control system, which includes a multi-fusion sensor function, a wired/wireless communication and location ID communication function, an active heat dissipation function, a smart Switched Mode Power Supply (SMPS) function, and a driving function and to an LED lighting control apparatus employed in the LED lighting control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As existing Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting is combined into various types of consumer-centered technologies, a variety of technologies have appeared. Accordingly, various forms ranging from the function of receiving sensor information and turning on/off lighting, a lighting dimming control function using wireless communication, and an interworking function for wired lighting control such as for 0-10 V, Digital Multiplex (DMX), and Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI), to a recent LED Visible Light Communication (VLC) function have been presented.
However, since there is no interface which is operating in conjunction with various types of technologies and which is standardized, there is a disadvantage in that products are incompatible with each other.
Further, a current lighting control system has been widely used in the fields of large-scale lighting applications such as construction lighting, stage illumination, and roadway lighting, and has high cost and limited functionality when the lighting control system is manufactured in conformity with preferences desired by typical customers.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0088952 (entitled “Lighting control system and method”) presents a system and method for controlling lighting.
The lighting control system presented in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0088952 is a system for controlling the generation of light from one or more light-emitting elements in response to an external input, and includes a control interface module configured to receive an external input and convert the external input based on a predefined internal control protocol, and a light generation module connected to the control interface module via communication and connected to and operated by the one or more light-emitting elements so as to control the one or more light-emitting elements in response to the converted input.
The above-described technology disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0088952 describes the control interface module for receiving a control protocol and converting the control protocol into a light generation control input and a control system and method related to communication connection. This technology may be regarded as being different from the description of a standardized structure of a module for system lighting and a software structure for lighting application in the present invention.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0027503 (entitled “System and apparatus for automatically deriving and revising personal preferences applicable to a plurality of controllable lighting networks”) presents a system and apparatus for deriving and revising personal preferences related to controllable lighting networks, and for using communication technology so as to utilize the personal preferences.
The system presented in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0027503 is a system for deriving personal preferences related to at least one controllable lighting network. The system includes at least one processor configured to execute a recognition module and an inference engine; and memory configured to store the identifier of a user associated with a plurality of adjustment operations and corresponding situations. In the processor, the recognition module detects the identifier of the user, performs a plurality of adjustment operations on at least one controllable lighting network requested by the user, and detects situations corresponding to the plurality of adjustment operations, respectively, and the inference engine analyzes the plurality of adjustment operations and the corresponding situations so as to identify correlations between the adjustment operations and the situations, and generates at least one personal preference rule associated with the identifier of the user based on the identified correlations.
The above-described technology disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0027503 illustrates a structure for storing situations and lighting control information as an embodiment in order to derive the personal preferences of the user, but the present invention does not require such a structure.